Something Lost, Something Found
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Its been about 350 years since the final battle with Naraku and Kagome is doing just fine...well as fine as anyone can been living with a bunch of Countries who enjoy causing problems and making her flustered...this should be fun Kagome/?
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I just finished the HetaOni fan series…and let me just says I freaking loved it! Although the cliff hanger is pissing me off … well I was watching a really cool video on YouTube and it made me come up with this idea for a cool story….well enough about me let's get the story started.**

**Kagome and? I don't you decide on whom you want her to pair with...**

**America**

**Britain**

**Germany**

**France**

**N. Italy**

**S. Italy**

**Japan**

**China**

**Canada**

**Spain**

**And I will do a harem if that's what you want.**

_Something Lost, Something Found…_

Kagome sighed as she walked down the hallway in England's house. It has been 43 years since she started living here, about 780 years since she met some other countries and about 800 years since the last battle against Naraku. When the battle ended she was the only one alive and the whole jewel had reentered her body and turned her immortal. The well wasn't working when she tried to go home so she ended up traveling the country side slaying demons that terrorized villages. It was 2 years after the battle that she met Kiku or Japan.

_*Flashbacks*_

"_Wow that was a…interesting village." Kagome mumbled to herself as she placed her money into the pocket of her hakama. She had traded out her school uniform for a pair of black hakamas and a blue and white kimono top. Around her waist was a purple obi holding two swords. The Hellsing; a demon sword forged by Totosai with one of Sesshomaru's fangs. It looked a lot like his tensega._

_The other one was a sword of heaven or then was given to her by Midoriko. After the jewel entered her body Midoriko spoke to her in her mind at told her where to get the sword. Tsuyoi Kokoro which means strong heart. It is a white sword with a light blue handle and a white sheath. _

_She still has her bow and arrows although it was a new bow that looked a lot like Kikyo's._

_Her hair was longer now falling to her butt and it had sliver streaks in it, was pulled up into a high pony tail. _**(Picture Inu-Tashio hair, that's how her's looks just different colors.) **_Her blue eyes were the same deep blue except they had pink three pink tomes in them, they weren't that noticeable unless she was using her powers. _(**Like the sharingan but not red in black but blue and pink) **

_Sighing again she rolled her shoulder couple of times before looking at the cross roads in front of her._

"_Now which way to go?" she said. 'If Miroku was here he would just drop his staff and go the way it points.' She thought to herself, laughing a little when she remembered._

_She started down the right path when she felt a flare of youki from the left. Snapping her head up from the ground she turned and ran the other way. The youki flared again making her miko Ki flare. Fanning out her aura she felt the aura of two demons, cat demons it appeared, and also the aura of someone old…but the person wasn't human, and they didn't feel demon either…_

_Picking up the pace she ran about 2 miles down the road before she came across a little boy…or young adult as his aura said. He had on a green kimono top and the same color green hakamas, his hair was black and was short, but the front was a little longer than the back ending right by his ears._

_He was running straight towards her, looking behind him Kagome saw two dark brown cat demon's running behind him. The little boy stopped before he collided with her and then looked up at her with frantic eyes._

"_Stay behind me, don't worry I will protect you." Kagome said giving the scared boy a soft look._

_The cats stopped and hissed at her there eyes blood red at they glared into Kagome's eyes._

"_Gives us the boy, or will kill you." They hissed out together slowly walking towards her._

"_No, now why don't you be good little demons and find something else to eat." Kagome said or more like commanded._

_The cats just hissed again before launching at her, claws out._

_Kagome sighed and shook her head._

"_Really, why do they always attack?" she said to herself while pulling out her Hellsing._

_Holing up the sword she blocked both sets of claws before sending some miko Ki into the blade, the cats were thrown back but they didn't stay down long._

_The one on the left shot up again and ran at her fully intended on clawing her legs off._

"_That won't work…" Kagome taunted sending a powerful kick to its head. The cat dodged and jumped up again._

_Kagome was so focused on the first cat the she didn't notice the second on in till it had bit into her shoulder._

_With a cry of pain she stabbed the cat in the side, it yowled and jumped off her, its teeth scraping her shoulder and cutting it open more._

"_Owe, that really hurt…are you trying to kill me." Kagome said while looking at her injured shoulder._

_Sighing again she held her sword up in a vertical position._

"_Rain." She whispered._

"_Hells fire!" she yelled out swiping her sword through the air._

_Not even a second later there was a bright flash and a fireball shot out of the blade hitting the injured cat. The cat cried out before it for it turned into dust._

_The second cat growled at Kagome who merely placed her Hellsing back into its sheath._

"_That was troublesome." She said watching as the last cat pounced at her. Raising her hand she sighed again a blast of pink light shot out of her hand and destroyed the cat, Kagome's eyes glowed pink before turning normal again. _

_She turned around and smiled at the little blow kneeling down to be at his height._

"_Hello, I'm Kagome…You're not injured are you?" she asked a gentle smile on her face._

_The little boy shook his head before pointing at her shoulder._

_Raising an eyebrow Kagome looked at her shoulder, there were large gashes in her shoulder and they were still bleeding. _

"_Oh! Don't worry about me; they will heal real quick…What your name?" she asked while placing a hand on her injured shoulder. _

"_I'm Kiku Honda, thank you for saving me." He said with a slight bow._

_Kagome Laughed startling the boy._

"_You are very polite aren't you? It was no trouble saving you." She said with a smile, Kiku smiled a little at her._

"_What about you shoulder?" he asked._

"_Oh, I'm alright…see" she removed her hand to show him her shoulder. The wound was fully healed and the blood was gone. Her clothes also were fixed; it didn't even look like there had been a wound in the first place._

_Kiku started wide eyed at it making Kagome laugh once again._

"_Alright, tell me where you live?" she asked standing up again._

_He didn't answer at first before saying,_

"_In a village." _

'_Cryptic much' Kagome sighed again before taking his hand._

"_Well let's see you were running from that direction, so let's go this way and stop at the first village. How does that sound." She asked._

_The boy just nodded._

_They continued down the road for about 10 miles before they found a village, _

"_Oh look, is this were you live?" she asked…he didn't answer._

_Kagome walking through the village and asked for the village elder, when someone pointed him out she thanked them and went to talk to him._

"_Excuse me. I found the little boy and I was wondering if he lived here by any chance?" she asked the elder._

"_Hum, no I can't say he does. And I haven't ever seen him around the village before…" the elder said making Kagome frown._

"_I would be happy to take him in thought if he is orphaned…"_

"_What do you say Kiku? Do you want to live here with the elder?" Kagome asked the suddenly silent boy._

_Kiku shook his head and wrapped his arms around her leg._

_Sighing for like the 50__th__ time Kagome thought for a moment._

_Sending a smile to the elder she said._

"_No I think I will keep him with me, thank you for you offer though."_

_Kiku looked at her a smiled really big._

"_Ok, would ye be so kind as to tell me your name miss?" he asked._

"_Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said with a smile flipping her raven hair over her shoulder._

_The elder gasped._

"_Ye are the legendary Miko who slayed the Demon Naraku?" he asked._

_She nodded and moved her bangs away from her forehead showing him the pink crescent moon that was smaller than Sesshomaru's and had two black vines coming out of it about 2 inches. It was the symbol she received when becoming immortal and almost everyone in Japan thinks it means she killed Naraku and restored the jewel, no one knows what it really means. _

_The elder gasped again._

"_Ye really are her. I insist ye must stay the night, we will have a feast in your honor." He partially begged her._

_Not being one to turn down a meal she consisted._

_*End Flashback*_

Kagome laughed at the memory. About two mounts later she had found out the Kiku was really Japan, and she had met China 3 months after that. For about 25 years she lived with Japan and China, after 10 years they finally asked why she hadn't aged yet. She then told them that the Shikon went inside of her body turning her immortal. China and Japan had both agreed that was amazing and that also meant the three of them could remain friends forever.

Shaking her head she cleared her head of the memories as she turned the corner making her way towards Britain's office.

"NO! I TOLD YOU I WONT DO THAT!"

She heard someone yell some the office…it sounded a lot like America.

She slowed her walking a little a hand moving to cover her mouth…

'There fighting again…' she thought.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU WILL LISTEN!" she heard Arthur yell back.

"No…" Kagome whispered when she came to a complete stop at the door.

"I AM FREE, YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Alfred yelled back.

There was a crashing sound and the England yelled again.

"I WONT HAVE IT!"

Stomping sounds were heard and then the door slammed opened and then closed again. The person who came out stopped before then ran I to her. Raising his Head from the ground blue met pinkish blue.

"Alfred…?" Kagome whispered out his name.

"Kagome, how much did you hear?" he asked his voice rimmed with anger.

"Enough…" she replied.

"Well then, I guess you are going to be picking a side?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"You know I can't." she said tears building in her eyes.

"Fine…" He said before storming off.

Kagome heard a crashing sound from inside the office and then what sounded like crying.

Turning away from the office she walked off towards her room. Stopping at the phone she picked it up and dialed a number. Tears spilled over and created streaks down her face as she listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" a voice answered through the line.

"Romano…?" Kagome asked her voice heavy with tears.

"Kagome, is that you? Why are you crying?" He asked if voice getting louder as he got mad.

"I was wondering if I could come to your place for a while…?" she asked her voice sounding pitiful.

"You know I don't care, you can stay as long as you like. Now who made you cry? I will kill them! those basters" he said

"Alright, I will be there soon." She said.

"WAIT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME-"she hung up on him before he finished.

Kagome went to her room and packed her bag. Leaving a note on her bed she left the house and left The UK, her destination…

Southern Italy…

3 hours after she left Arthur made is way out of his office and towards the garden in the back. He figured Kagome would be out there. She always was at this time of day.

"I really screwed up this time didn't it? That bloody wanker" he said thinking about his fight with America,

"Hey Kagome….Kagome?" he asked when he couldn't find her in the back.

Turning around he walked to her room, but all he found was a note, written in her neat hand writing.

Arthur,

I am sure by the time you find this is will be long gone…

I am sorry I left without a goodbye but u just couldn't. I had to get out of the house. Don't try looking for me anywhere in the yard or in town because I am not even in the UK any more…

I have left and I don't know when I will come back…

Love,

Kagome

Oh and P.S no I am not with America….

"Kagome….What have I done?" he said before he ran out of the room and called America.

"Kagome's missing?"

**So do you like it?"**

**Anyway vote on the paring you want to see.**

**I will update my others storied soon…**

**TTFN! TA TA FOR NOW**

LoneWolfSage

[I changed the amount of time she has been living...And FYI the fight between American and Britain is not the American Revolution]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

_Something lost, something found…_

Last time…

_I really screwed up this time didn't it? That bloody wanker" he said thinking about his fight with America,_

_Arthur,_

_I am sure by the time you find this is will be long gone…_

_I am sorry I left without a goodbye but u just couldn't. I had to get out of the house. Don't try looking for me anywhere in the yard or in town because I am not even in the UK any more…_

_I have left and I don't know when I will come back…_

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_Oh and P.S no I am not with America…._

_"Kagome….What have I done?" he said before he ran out of the room and called America._

_"Kagome's missing?"_

Now...

"What do you mean she is missing?" America yelled into the phone.

"I mean exactly what I said you bloody wanker! She left a note saying she is leaving and didn't say where she was going…." Arthur replied glaring at the wall.

"Well we have to go and find her! I wouldn't be the Hero if I just let her wander!" Alfred yelled out before hanging the phone up.

"AMERICA!" England yelled into the phone, he was about to call him back when a voice spoke behind him.

"So, my little Kagome has gone missing…?" France said as he leaned against the door frame of Britain office.

England glared at him before nodded his head.

"Well then I guess this calls for a meeting…what do you say Britain?" France asked the English man who was now pacing in front of him.

"Yeah, you call in the Countries."

_With Kagome_

Kagome was walking through the streets off S. Italy. The sun was out shinning bright making her long raven hair have a tint of blue as the wind blew through it. She was walking towards Romano's place, a small content smile on her face as she watched the Italians go about their day. Her watching was cut short when she bumped into someone, landing on the ground with oomph.

"Hey watch were your walking!" a rough sounding voice yelled at her.

'Don't tell me…' she thought as she looked up from the ground.

"Lovino?" she questioned looking at the handsome dark haired Italian, making sure she used his human name.

The male looked down at her before a grin broke through his face.

"Kagome, it's only you!" he said pulling her off the ground and into a hug.

"It's good to see you too." She said.

Pulling out of the hug Romano looked at the young woman who had wormed her way into his heart.

_*Flashback*_

"_Romano! It's even dirtier than when I left!" Spain cried at as he looked at the small country._

_Romano was sitting on the couch…or what appeared to be a couch eating a slice of pizza. He looked up from the food and glared are the Spaniard making the older country cringe and start crying._

"_Why can't you be like Italy? He is such a good country! Always cleaning and listing to Austria!" Spain cried out falling to his knees._

"_Now Spain, that's no way to treat Romano." A female voice said as a beautiful woman with sliver streaked raven hair walked into the room._

"_But Kagome-" _

"_No buts, Romano and Veneziano are two different people of the same country…you can't keep seeing Veneziano in Romano. You have to look for Romano in Romano." Kagome said while walking over to the small country, but not before flicking Spain on the nose._

_Romano started at the lady who had appeared out of nowhere. She not only said that he was different from his brother but she also recognized him as a part of Italy. _

"_Hello Romano, My name is Kagome. Tell me what it you like is?" she asked kneeling down to his height._

"…_.." Romano mumbled out._

"_Huh?" _

"_I like Tomato's." He said loud enough for her to hear a light blush on his face._

"_Wonderful!" Kagome said while clapping her hands in front of her chest, making her look a lot like Hungary…_

"_Well what do you say to go to get some?" she asked holding her hand out for him to take._

_He didn't say anything; he just placed his hand into her's and stood up with her._

"_You can come to Spain." Kagome said when they had walked out of the door._

_*End*_

She had stayed with them for about 10 years before she went back to Austria's house, but she had still visited them both a lot.

"Alright Kagome why don't you tell me why you were crying." He said as they started walking the same direction that Kagome was going a minute ago.

Kagome sighed a little before taking his hand and pulling him over to a bench that was conveniently placed there.

"Well you see I was going to talk to Arthur when I heard shouting coming from his office. It turns out if was Alfred and him fighting. Well I heard a little bit of it before Alfred came storming out. He saw me and told me I was going to have to pick a side. But he knew I couldn't do that so he….he…he left." She said as newly formed tears spilled out of her eyes.

Romano sighed, he knew how much those two meant to her, and she has been living with the two of them for the last 40 years. Looking at her Romano saw the tears and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome snuggled her face into his chest and cried letting Romano hold her.

They sat like that for a while more before her tears quieted out in till they were just sniffles. When she finally stopped crying Romano decided to speak.

"Kagome, You do know that no matter how much they fight those two bastards well always love each other…Right?" he asked her while staring up at the sky.

Kagome nodded, in all truth she was only upset because she was told to pick a side.

"I know, thanks Romano." She said while snuggling into his shoulder.

"No problem, now how about we head to my place and get you settled in?" he asked her when she nodded Romano stood up pulling Kagome with him.

They walked the rest of the way to Romano's in silence. When they made it to his place Romano showed her to her old room that she had used when she had lived her.

"We didn't change anything in it. It should still be the same room from before." The Italian said while opening the door.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding before walking into the room.

Looking around the room he wasn't lying when he said they didn't change anything. The room was simply looking, there was a bed setting by the window that had sky blue sheets on it. Next to the bed was a small table that had a lamp and a picture of Kagome, Spain and Romano. She laughed a little as she looked at the picture. Kagome was sitting on the porch, Spain right next to her with Romano sitting on his head glaring at the Spaniard. After they had taken that picture Romano had stuffed a tomato into Spain face making Spain start crying to Kagome on how much he is tortured.

There was also a chair in the room that still had Kagome old maid outfit. It looked like all the others but it was blue not pink or green.

"I am going to let you get settled, meet me in the kitchen when you're ready." Romano said before leaving the room.

Kagome took off her black bag and set it on the bed, opening it up she pulled out three picture frames.

The first one was a picture of Germany, Veneziano, Japan, Prussia and Her.

The second on was an older picture of Austria, Hungary, Little Italy, Holy Rome and her. It was taken right before Holy Rome had left.

The last picture was a recent picture of America, Britain, France, china, Russia, Canada and her.

She smiled looking at all of the pictures, they were all her dear friends and she cherished every one of the silly counties.

Setting the pictures on the night stand next to the other one Kagome left the room to go find Romano, she found him in the kitchen making tea.

With the tea made they both made their way towards the living room. Kagome sat on the couch her knees pulled under her as she sipped the tea. Romano sat next to her; they sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Although the silence was broken and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about memories they had.

After a while they had finished the tea and Kagome had her head resting on his shoulder, Romano had an arm wrapped around her, both of them asleep. That's how Spain found them the next morning.

"Romano!" Spain yelled out barging into the house uninvited…like he always did.

When no one answered him her decided to investigate. He checked every room in the house.

He was surprised to see that Romano's bed didn't even look messed up also there was a bag in Kagome's old room.

With a confused look on his face he made his way towards the living room where he finally found him…or should he say them.

Spain couldn't help but smile at the cute picture on the couch. Really those two were just two cute together.

Thinking back Spain remembered the first time he had Met Kagome.

*_Flash back*_

"_AUSTRIA!" a loud voice yelled out through the house as Spain barged into Austria's office without knocking….again._

"_Hey Austria, I need-"Spain paused when he noticed that Austria wasn't in his chair…or even in the room. Instead there was a young woman with long sliver streaked raven hair lying on the couch. It wasn't the fact that there was an unknown woman in the room, no more the fact that she had a wound on her shoulder that was bleeding._

"_Umm….AUSTRIA!" Spain screamed as he turned to leave right when the door opened and Hungary and Austria came rushing in._

"_Why didn't you bring her straight to me?" Hungary said glaring at Austria._

"_I would have but I had no idea where you were and she needed help." _

"_Ok, leave now so I can remove her shirt." Hungary said while pushing the upset country out of the room. Austria grabbed Spain on his way out._

"_Care to explain…? Spain questioned as they both stood in the hallway._

"_Yes, well that was Kagome Higurashi… she is the immortal Miko from japan." Austria said staring at Spain from the other side of the hallway._

"_I'm less worried about who she is and more worried about why she was hurt so badly." The Spaniard said. _

"_She was crossing through Switzerland's place leaving China's when he saw her crossing through his yard… and you know how Switzerland feels about people crossing through his land. Well he didn't know that it was Kagome and of course he shot at her. Luckily she didn't get shot anywhere vital, but the bullet hit her shoulder. When Switzerland went to see who it was that had entered his land he panicked and called me. And now here she is." Austria said with a sigh._

"_Why isn't she with Japan?" Spain questioned. He had heard of the girl before and he was a little worried._

"_She was with him for hundreds of years…but she got bored and now she is spending time with different countries. This is the third time she has been here." Austria said. _

_They sat in silence for a while before they heard the soft sound of feet. Spain and Austria looked down the hallway just in time to see little Italy turn the corner._

"_Awe! It's my little Italy!" Spain said while pulling the small country into a hug._

"_Italy, what is it?" Austria asked._

"…_.I was just looking for Miss Hungary." He said._

"_She is busy right now….but you can wait here with us." Austria said he was feeling very nice right now because he was so worried about his friend._

"_Grazie!" _

_The trio then waited in silence as the worried for the Asian friend._

_~2 days later…._

"_Austria, have you seen Kiki?" Kagome asked as she entered his office._

_Looking up from his desk Austria's eyes widened when they saw her before he shot up out of his chair and was in front of her in an instant._

"_Kagome, you shouldn't be out of bed yet…you're still injured." He said while turning her around and towards the door._

"_I'm fine I have to find Kiki." Kagome said as she by passed Austria and walked farther into his office._

_Spain who was sitting in a chair by the desk watched with mild amusement as the Austrian man tried to get her to go back to her room._

"_Kagome, will you please just go lay down." He was practically begging._

_Deciding that he had seen enough Spain stood up and approached the injured miko, sneaking up behind her she carefully scooped her up into his arm's bridal style._

"_Hey! Put me down- owe!" Kagome tried struggling but it only made her shoulder hurt._

"_Now let's let Austria finish his work," the Spaniard said sending a smirk to Austria before leaving the room._

"_Will you at least tell me who you are? I am going to take a guess and say you're a country." Kagome said pouting but letting him carry her._

"_Si, I am Spain. It's so very nice to meet you." Spain said giving her a heartwarming smile._

_*end*_

Two weeks after that Kagome's shoulder was healed enough to be able to walk around more. Spain and she became very close in those 2 weeks and about 4 months later Kagome went to Spain's house with him and met Romano.

A very evil looking grin made its way onto Spain's face as he walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later he walked back into the living room and went behind the couch to where he was standing behind the sleeping Romano and Kagome.

3

2

1

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! TOMATO BASTRAD!" Romano shouted out as he stood up from the couch…he was now dripping water because Spain poured a cup of water on his head to get him up.

"Spain…was it really necessary to pour water on him?" Kagome asked from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Si, it was." Spain said right before he pulled Kagome into a hug.

"I have missed you so much!" Spain said as he hugged the life out of the poor girl.

"Put her down!" Romano yelled at Spain.

"No, because if I put her down then you'll hit me." Spain said while sticking his tong out at the younger Italian.

"I will hit you whether you hold her or not!" Romano said as he started walking around the couch towards them.

"Now Romano, you wouldn't risk hitting Kagome would you?" Spain asked.

"No, because I won't hit her."

"Are you Shure?" Spain asked as he backed up, holding Kagome like a hostage.

"Just put her down already. Fucking bastard!"

"Here catch!" And in a split second Spain tossed Kagome over to Romano who caught her easily and then the Spaniard bolted towards the door and out into the yard.

"Ugh! He got away." Romano said glaring out the window at the small figure running in the distance. A soft sound of laughing made him look away from the window and down at the woman in his arms.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" he asked.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you both and Spain hasn't changed at all." Kagome said as she continued laughing.

"You haven't changed much either Lovi, your still the loud mouthed little brat I knew back then. But I wouldn't change that about you, you and Spain mean a lot to me and I wouldn't change anything about you guys. I love you both so much." Kagome said looking up at him with a large smile.

Romano blushed and then mumbled something that sounded like I love you too.

Kagome just giggled, making the Italian blush more.

"How long are you planning on staying this time?" Romano asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh I don't know, not too long, I am planning on heading back to Japan's for a while. At least in till American and Britain stop fighting…again" Kagome stated with a shrug, looking through the cabinet she found some coffee and started making some for the two of them.

"Where you headed next?" Romano questioned leaning against the counter.

"I'm not sure; I guess I will just go where the road takes me." Kagome said in a wistful voice as she stared out the window.

'_Where am I headed? I know I left Britain's because of their fight, but it's not like I'm not going to go back there some day. I could always go to France's…or maybe visit Austria. I guess it doesn't really matter. I should just enjoy my time with Romano. I have missed him a lot.' _Kagome though to herself as the two sat in peaceful silence.

The silence was broken by beeping of the coffee machine.

Pulling out two cups Kagome poured herself a cup as well as one for Lovino, who took the cup muttering a quite 'Grazie'.

Nodding her head Kagome took a sip from her cup before leaning on the counter next to Romano.

"So what do you want to do today?" Romano questioned….

**Chapter is done!**

**Alright... remember to vote on the paring you want.**

**Germany: 6**

**Harem: 5**

**Britain: 4**

**Canada: 3**

**S. Italy/Romano: 3**

**America: 1**

**France: 0**

**Japan: 0**

**China: 0**

**Russia: 0**

**Looks like Germany is in the lead. **

**Also who do you want her to see next?**

**France, Austria or Switzerland?**

**Just vote on those!**

**In till next time my friends**

**Au ****revoir**

**~Sage**

**Over and Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time~_

_Where am I headed? I know I left Britain's because of their fight, but it's not like I'm not going to go back there some day. I could always go to France's…or maybe visit Austria. I guess it doesn't really matter. I should just enjoy my time with Romano. I have missed him a lot.' Kagome though to herself as the two sat in peaceful silence._

"_So what do you want to do today?" __Romano questioned…._

_Now~_

"HA-HA! I NOW OWN BOARD WALK!" Spain shouted out as he handed some Monopoly money to Kagome.

"DAMNIT ALL!" Romano growled out.

The three of them were sitting in Romano's living room playing Monopoly, and as of right now Spain was winning, again.

"You Tomato bastard, Stop winning for one fucking minute, and give me a chance to!" Romano said as he glared daggers at the Spaniard.

"Calm down, Romano….It's only a game." Kagome tried reasoning with him, but to no avail.

"I don't care!" Romano replied.

"Lovi, why must you be so harsh?" Spain questioned.

"You Bastard!" Romano yelled.

"Kagome, why is he always so mean to me?" Spain started whining as he looked at Kagome who only shrugged.

Looking at the board Kagome rolled the dice ….. 6 'Alright, so I move six and I land on…'

"North Caroline Avenue! Yes I have all the green ones!" Kagome shouted making Romano look away from Spain to look at the board.

"No, Damn it to hell! Kagome why did you take it!" Romano spit out.

"Because I own the other two already, so I should take this one!" Kagome yelled back.

"NO! I wanted that one!" Romano said glaring at her.

"Well too bad, it's the luck of the dice Lovino!" Kagome said.

Ding-Dong!

Looking towards the door Spain briefly wondered who it could be, taking a glance at the two who were auguring he got up and headed for the door.

"Yeah well it's not my Problem! Huh? Where did Spain go?" Kagome questioned shutting Romano up as she looked around.

"Maybe the Tomato Bastard left good riddance." Lovino said.

A moment of silence before them both heard the sound of talking coming from the door. Curious the both stared towards the front door in till they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"There in the living room at the moment." Spain's voice was heard, as he walking into the room Canada falling right behind him.

"We have a visitor…" Spain said in a sing song voice.

"Canada? What are you doing here?" Romano asked.

"I am looking for Kagome, America had bugged me do much that I decided to look m self." Canada said with sweat dropping as he thought about America back at his house freaking out.

"Well you found me…" Kagome spoke up drawing the attention to her.

"So this is where you have been hiding." Canada said while thinking back to the first time he meet Kagome.

*Flashback*

"_France, you can't be serious…" Kagome said as she stared at the flamboyant blonde in front of her._

"_Whatever do you mean?" France said._

"_What would ever make you think that I drink?" Kagome questioned as she walked past him and headed in the direction of his house._

"_HONHONHON! That is why Mon Cherie, that we must get you started." France said as he followed behind the Raven haired beauty._

"_Not in your wildest dreams." Kagome said not even taking a look at him._

_They walked the rest of the way to his house arguing about the same thing. When they got to his place France opened the door only to be greeted by a small blonde boy holding a polar bear._

"_Oh my little Mattie is here, wonderful!" France said as he pulled the small boy into a hug._

"_And who might this be France?" Kagome questioned as she look at the adorable boy._

"_Ah, Oui you have not met him have you, this is Matthew, or Canada." France said holding him out for her to see._

"_It's very nice to meet you Canada; I am Kagome, Immortal shikon miko." Kagome said giving Canada a smile that he returned shyly._

_*End Flashback*_

"I am so happy I found you. Now America will stop bugging me" Canada said while pulling out his phone. Before anyone could stop him Canada had called up America.

"Hey America."

"_Yo! Mattie, tell me you have some good news!" _

"Yeah I found Kagome at Romano- efnvufjhsbvzi" Romano and Kagome both leaped up and covered Matthew's mouth making him drop the phone.

"_Mattie? Are you there? Kagome's at Romano's? Hello-"_

Spain hung the phone up while looking at Kagome and Romano with a questioning look.

"You can't tell anyone!" Kagome yelled.

"She doesn't want to be found!" Romano growled out.

"Wnsiiajd eoauj oneuvfn" Matthew tried to say but with the hands covering his mouth he wasn't able to.

"What?" the other people in the room said before Kagome removed her hands along with Romano.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry!" Canada said holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's alright, Mattie, You didn't know I don't blame you." Kagome said to Canada all the while staring at Romano who wouldn't look at her.

"I really am sorry Kagome." Canada said as she lowered his head. Kagome sighed before leaning over and kissing Canada on the cheek.

"Really, it's all right Canada; I am in no way blaming you." Kagome said gently.

"Kagome…" Romano spoke out quietly making said girl look at him.

"What is it Romano?" Kagome asked.

"…" Said country just looked away.

Kagome sighed and stood up glancing at Spain before walking out of the room, Romano followed after her.

"What was that?" Canada asked.

"Love….." was all Spain said before going to pick up the Game. Canada watched Spain for a few minutes with a questioning gaze. Glancing down the hallway in the direction that both Kagome and Romano went in, Canada snuck down the hall in till he was right next to Kagome's room.

_With Kagome and Romano_

Kagome wiped the tears that started to fall as she grasped her bag from under the bed. Not paying attention to the Fact that Lovino was standing in her door way looking at her, Kagome started putting her clothes in the bag.

"Kagome…" Romano whispered as he walked over to her and pulled the girl into a hug.

Tear started falling faster in till she was sobbing into Lovino's chest.

"I don't want to leave yet." Kagome said in between sobs.

"I know, but unless you want America to find you…." Romano said, he didn't want her to leave either, but it was the only way. Pulling back Romano whipped away some tears with his thumb while looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Kagome, don't worry about it, you can always come back if you want. You know you are always welcome." Romano said a small smile on his face.

"Plus, Feliciano loves it when you spend time over here." Romano said making Kagome laugh.

"Thanks Lovi, I feel a little better now." Kagome said as stood up and finished packing up her stuff.

"So do you know where you are going?" Romano asked as she watched her zip up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I was thinking of heading to Vash's house." Kagome said as she said as she turned to look at the southern half of Italy.

"Why are you going to that Bastards house!" Romano asked.

_With Canada…._

Matthew smiled as he turned and walked back to the living room.

'Kagome is going to be fine.' He thought as she took a seat next to Spain.

_With Kagome_

"Well, I better get going." Kagome said, Romano nodded and the two of them left the room. Kagome stopped when she was at the door, glancing behind her she looked at her room before shutting off the light.

"Not much to be done….When you have the whole world after you." Kagome said she followed Romano down the hallway.

"So you're really leaving?" Spain questioned as they all stood in the living room.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah I have to get out of her before America decides to come checking here."

"So where are you headed? If you don't mind me asking." Spain asked.

"I think it is best if no one knows." Kagome said taking a glance at Romano.

"I understand completely." Spain said with a smile, Making Kagome Smile back.

"Well, Then I will see you guys again someday." Kagome said as she walked over to Canada.

"Mattie, don't worry about telling America, it's not your fault." Kagome said before she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Kagome….You be careful." Canada said. Smiling Kagome went over to Spain.

"Spain, you're like a crazy older brother to me…You know that right." Kagome asked pulling the older country into a hug.

Spain laughed. "Yeah and you're like a hyper little sister, but I love you none the less."

Kagome laughed while pulling away. "I love you too,"

Smiling Kagome turned and looked Romano who was standing dejectedly near the door.

"Come on I'll walk you out." The Italian said.

Nodding Kagome waved towards the other. "See yeah guys."

Kagome and Romano stood outside the door both facing each other.

"Don't get yourself hurt, alright?" Romano asked.

"Yeah, and Lovi, tried to get along with Feli more." Kagome said, laughing at his pout. "I know you don't like him, but he really does care about you."

"I know… and it's not like I hate him….it just that….I'm…." Romano started blushing.

"Jealous?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. It's just that everyone loves him." Lovi said.

"It's ok to be jealous every so often…but you know, you have a lot of people who care about you too. Take Spain and Canada for example." Kagome said as she turned to face the road.

Romano nodded, before pulling Kagome into a hug.

"I love you Kagome." Romano said into her hair.

"I love you too Romano." Kagome whispered into his chest.

They stood like that for a few more minutes before Kagome pulled away.

"I better get going." Kagome said.

Romano nodded, "Are you going to use the jewel to vanish?" He asked.

"Yeah, it might take a lot of power but it is quicker than walking." Kagome said.

Nodding to her, Kagome started walking down the road, before she turned around and waved to Romano.

"Bye Romano, you take care of yourself!" She shouted before walking off again.

Waving back to her Romano whispered, "Bye Kagome."

And just like that she vanished from view…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Swisssshhhh…..

Lying on her back on the ground Kagome just stared up into the sky.

"It still kills me doing that." Kagome said as she sat up. Looking around Kagome saw a house in the distance….

"It's been a while since I have been here." Standing up Kagome braced herself on a tree before she collapsed.

"Took more power than intended." She said as she tried walking only to get dizzy and almost fall.

"What are you doing on my land?" a voice yelled in the distance. Looking up towards it Kagome saw the one person she was looking for. Smiling Kagome was about to wave when the person pointed a gun at her…for the second time.

"WHOA! VASH DON'T SHOOT!" Kagome shouted raising her hands in the surrender sign.

"Kagome…?" Vash lowered his gun as he walked toward her.

"Yeah, I came to visit you." Kagome said right before she passed out. Switzerland caught her before she hit the ground.

"Good lord, why do you always us too much power?" Switzerland said as he walked towards his house, an unconscious immortal in his hands.

Neither of them noticing the yellow eyes watching them from a distance.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**And the plot thickens… dun dunn dunnnn!**

**I beat you didn't see that coming.**

**Alright, so I have narrowed down the list and here is the list of parings you can vote on. **

Harem

Britain

Germany

Romano

Both Italy's together

**Just vote on them and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry about the wait on this. School is ending and I have been working on a butt load of homework.**

**In till next time peeps.**

_~Sage_


End file.
